


The Hannibabble Alphabet Book

by awalkinthepark



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Humour, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Victims, doggerel rhyming crimes of excess, implied awesome sex!, multiple competing serial killers, no bets we die like cheese!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkinthepark/pseuds/awalkinthepark
Summary: What can I say? I’m tired and all I can do is rhyme right now. And avoid doing my Christmas cards . . .Please, read the comments for a few more giggles! 😉😁For EvilAdmin, whose works I adore:I hope that these lines are not such a hideous bore!
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Freddie Lounds/Brian Zeller, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Tobias Budge/Franklyn Froideveaux, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	The Hannibabble Alphabet Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts).



A is for Alana, too blind to see,

B is for Bev, scientist and friend, to you  
and to me.

C is for cannibal, Will’s love on the run,

D is for dogs, you can never have one!

E is for eggs, set on the table with care,

F is for Franklyn, who’s not afraid to just share.

G is for Georgia, just passing through,

H is for Hannibal, man with so much to do!

~~+~~ 

I is for illness, sweaty delusions without rest.

J is for Jack, not one to step back.

K is for Kade, her eye-flashes are best,

L is for Lass, too smart for the rest.

~~+~~

M is for Molly, not one for a rant.

N is for No, a word Jack cannot hear,

O is for Orgasms, which Margot hold dear.

~~+~~ 

P is for Price, witty but nice.

Q is for Questions, which everyone has.

R is for Ravenstag, hallucination du jour,

S is for Sanity, which disappears in a blur.

~~+~~

T is for Tobias, with some strings attached.

U is for Upset, which everyone gets.

V is for Victim, many whom we see.  
(Including poor Dimmond, contorted so bru-tal-ly).

W is for Whimpering, which Will does, even to trees!

~~+~~

X is for X-rays, evidence of duress.

Y is for Ytterbium, because Science is cool!

-&-

Z is for Zeller, played for a fool.

~~+~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I posted this. It is my sin. Want to join in? ;D
> 
> Please, please do fan art and illustrate this for me! My hands are too tired right now.
> 
> Note:
> 
> Do read the Comments! EvilAdmin’s response is hilarious.😹


End file.
